No te vayas, amigo
by La dama sin nombre
Summary: Mordeacai sufre un accidente! Pasen y lean!
1. Prólogo

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

-Prólogo-

Allí estaba, entre la lluvia y el asfalto, las gotas se deslizaban entre sus plumas sufriendo de un agudo y desesperante dolor. Era víctima inocente de un accidente de automóvil, solo por tratar de cruzar a la otra acera se encontraba esforzándose de respirar tendido en medio de la calle, unos pasos apresurados se le acercó, se le parecía conocido, estaba muy preocupado, se podía sentir en su desesperante respiración, poco a poco el aviar cerró sus ojos, unas luces parpadeantes se acercaba entre el medio de la fuerte lluvia.

Unas horas después, el aviar volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, le dolía gran parte del cuerpo, dejó escapar un gemido divisando en el lugar donde se encontraba postrado en una cama, su pecho bajaba y subía muy lentamente pero su corazón estaba a mil por hora, no recordaba nada salvo por las luces del auto que lo atropelló, más nada, cerró fuertemente los ojos.

* * *

**_Este es el prólogo de mi nueva historia! :D_**

**_Dejen opiniones!_**

**_Hasta otra n_n_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

El sol se daba paso en el inmenso cielo azul, los pétalos de las flores se abrían mientras que abejas y mariposas buscaban de su néctar, árboles se mecían al sentir las frescas brisas mañaneras acompañados por unos melodiosos cantos de las aves, en resumen: un hermoso día. Así como el sol se hacía ver en el horizonte, así los primeros rayos se concentraban en una habitación peculiar en donde dos amigos en común, en sus respectivas camas, dormían plácidamente.

Al sentir el calor del astro rey, el arrendajo abrió los ojos lentamente dejando liberar un bostezo mientras que se estiraba. Miraba a su alrededor, su vista se detuvo al ver el mapache aún dormido. Tomó su almohada y se la arrojó con fuerza haciendo reaccionar al pequeño mamífero mientras desaparecía de la habitación. Poco después, ambos se encontraron en la cocina sirviéndose un gran palto de cereal con leche, solo que…había únicamente una cuchara limpia! Ambos se miraron y empezaron forcejear para conseguir la bendita cuchara hasta que alguien se les acercó y les quitó el utensilio, ambos voltearon la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, se sorprendieron al ver a su jefe

-_Si hubieran limpiado todas las cucharas y tenedores, no hubiera este problema!-_mientras señalaba la pila de utensilios sucios, dejando en la mesa la única cuchara limpia-_más vale que estén limpias antes de que vuelva o los despido!-_señalando al dúo desapareciendo de allí, como si nada, el par seguían discutiendo de quién podría quedarse con la cuchara, decidieron resolver su problema con piedra, papel o tijera, resultó que Mordecai había ganado, Rigby no le quedó más remedio que esperar que terminara.

Afuera, la máquina de chicles con un portapapeles en mano dictaba las asignaciones del día, ya repartida las labores, todos, incluso el aviar y el mapache, se fueron de los escalones para realizar sus dichosas labores. Al abrir el garaje sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos, todo estaba en completo desorden, cajas tras cajas amontonadas, iban a tardar siglos en mantenerlo limpio, pusieron manos a la obra con uno que otro contratiempo. Pasaron las horas, con frentes sudadas por fin acabaron, mientras que el mapache acomodaba la última caja, el aviar miró el cielo notando una gran nube gris tapando el hermoso cielo azul, mientras que gotas tras gotas caían al suelo, el par cerraron el garaje corriendo a la enorme casa, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. A lo que empezó con un hermoso día, está terminando en un lluviosa y fría tarde.

Por otra parte, en la oficina de la máquina de chicles, éste estaba terminando un par de papeleo suspiró aliviado al percatarse que por fin había terminado, miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño, estaba lloviendo! Tomó su portapapeles y las llaves del auto, cerrando la puerta del lugar tras sí. El par estaba en portal como cada gota golpeaba ferozmente el suelo, en eso apareció Papaleta con un enorme paraguas en una de sus manos y en la otra una bolsa llena de productos

-_Qué día, ¿no caballeros?-_el par asintió mientras Benson corría hasta su auto con su portapapeles como paraguas, yendóse así, a la poca brisa, el paraguas de la paleta tomó vuelo-_Mi paraguas!-_gritó mientras veía su paraguas técnicamente, volando, el arrendajo lo vio tratando de alcanzarlo pero le era inútil-_No te preocupes, Papaleta, yo lo buscaré-_saliendo del portal en busca del enorme paraguas, al darse cuenta, la enorme paleta intentó detenerlo, ya era muy tarde, estaba corriendo tras el dichoso paraguas.

Metros después, el aviar pudo divisar el objeto, estaba al otro lado de la calle, atrapado entre los arbustos-_Te tengo!-_decía el arrendajo mientras cruzaba la calle, pero un repentino golpe lo dejó sin aliento. Un enorme frenazo se escuchó, el corazón del conductor estaba a mil por hora, cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que nada grave haya pasado, abrió la puerta del auto y se acercó con lo que había chocado, al darse cuento sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos, había arrollado a su empleado!

Allí estaba, entre la lluvia y el asfalto. Las gotas se deslizaban entre sus plumas quejándose de un agudo y desesperante dolor. Era víctima inocente de un accidente de automóvil, solo por tratar de cruzar a la ota acera se encontraba esforzándose por respirar en medio de la calle. Tan rápido como pudo, la máquina de chicles sacó su teléfono celular llamando a emergencias. El aviar se le nubló la vista, pero a decir verdad, tenía un aire familiar aquella persona, lentamente cerró los ojos, cayendo inconsciente. Al terminar la llamada, se le acercó al ave preocupado, al notar que aún respiraba, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, pero no dejaba de preocuparse, hasta que unas luces parpadeantes se acercaba entre el medio de la fuerte lluvia.

* * *

**_T_T oh oh…así termina mi primer capítulo! :D_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!_**

**_Hasta otra n_n_**


	3. Hospital

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

La máquina de chicles veía como tomaban con gran cuidado al ave, poniéndolo en una camilla trasladándolo en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, dio un paso adelante, unos de los paramédicos accedió a la parte del conductor mientras que el segundo se dio cuenta del acto de Benson

-¿_Puedo acompañarlo?-_el hombre solo se encogió de hombros y lo dejó acceder a la ambulancia mientras que se cerraban la puerta tras él, las sirenas se oían bajo sus cabezas, el pecho del aviar subía y bajaba con lentitud haciéndose notar los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo.

**_Flashback_**

_La lluvia caía sin cesar, después del largo papeleo solo quería llegar a casa a descansar, un suspiro se liberó en sus labios_, el limpiaparabrisas_ no le colaboraban a ver mejor la carretera, un fuerte golpe lo sobresaltó haciéndole frenar. Cerró los ojos por un momento, unas de sus manos abrió la puerta del automóvil mientras que se dirigía con lo que había chocado, al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar, vio al aviar tendido en el medio de la calle respirando con dificultad cerrando los ojos; por un momento pensó que sería culpado por matarlo pero al verlo aún con dificultosa respiración, suspiró aliviado sin dejar de sentirse preocupado, un escalofrío recorrió por todo su metálico cuerpo mientras veía como la ambulancia se dirigía a ellos_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

La máquina apartó la vista del ave al notar que la ambulancia había dejado de andar, ya habían llegado al hospital. Las puertas se abrieron trasladando al arrendajo mal herido a unas de las salas, le seguía hasta que fue detenido por unos de los paramédicos señalando la sala de espera mientras observaba como el ave desparecía de su vista entre los pasillos blancos.

¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás al enterarse de lo ocurrido? , una de las manos pasó por la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en unos de los asientos vacíos de la sala de espera, suspiró mirando el techo blancuzco acompañado por luces incandescentes cerrando los ojos, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que se sentía así de nervioso.

El sol se levantaba en el horizonte. Una luz blanca entraba por la ventana, iluminando hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Poco a poco, los ojos del aviar se abrían, se sentía algo mareado, parpadeó mientras exploraba con la vista el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba, trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor no se lo permitía. Contempló nuevamente la habitación, estaba medio oscura sin contar los rayos del sol, miró como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Incorporándose, dejó liberar un pequeño gemido cerrando fuertemente los ojos, era toda una pesadilla sentir unos panzazos en todo el cuerpo, dejó de moverse al notar que la puerta chirrió abriéndose dejándose notar una enfermera alta de ojos oscuros con lentes, cabello castaño y un portapapeles en una de sus manos-_Tienes visita! Y trate de no moverse tanto, está mal herido, señor! -_le ordenó mientras desaparecía de la habitación dejando pasar a una máquina de chicles, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos

-_¿Benson? ...¿qué hago aquí, viejo?-_el mencionado cerró la puerta tras sí dejando escapar un leve suspiro, se dirigió a la cama sentándose a un costado-_Mordecai…-_sintió un nudo en la garganta, apartando la vista del animal, respiró hondo y continúo hablando-_…lo siento-_el ave no comprendía la disculpa de su jefe, miró a un lado de la habitación-_¿Lo…sientes? ¿Qué cosa?-_Benson rascaba su nuca mientras se levantaba de la cama sin mostrarle el rostro al aviar-_por atropellarte…-_los ojos del animal se abrieron tan grandes como platos, ¿fue atropellado? –_ Tú… ¡¿me atropellaste?! ¿Pero cómo…?-_Benson se volteó a verlo-_Fue un accidente, Mordecai…-_ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, el ave decidió romper el hielo-_Y los demás lo saben?..._

_-No…aún no lo saben-_el ave sintió una comezón en la garganta, tomando unas de las mantas a su pico comenzando a toser gravemente, la máquina le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, se sobresaltó al notar unas manchas rojas sobre la manta blanca, se palideció mirando al ave-_Mordecai…tosiste sangre!_

* * *

**_Este capítulo es corto T_T ,me siento sin inspiración D':_**

**_Así termina el capítulo N° 3 de esta historia, muchas gracias a los que la leen : D_**

**_Dejen reviews!_**

**_Hasta otra! n_n_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

Pequeños charcos se daban paso en la tierra del parque mientras que pequeñas gotas de agua alojadas en las hojas de los árboles caían, un nuevo y radiante día había comenzado. Los miembros del lugar se encontraban reunidos en un pequeño círculo, nadie había visto al aviar y a la máquina de chicles regresar, estaban preocupados

-_Oh, ¿qué ha de pasarles?-_comentó la paleta juagando con sus manos-¿_Y qué hay si lo secuestraron?_-esta vez habló el mapache poniendo más nervioso a la enorme paleta-_Rigby! Por supuesto que no! discúlpate!-_advirtió el yeti dándole un leve golpe en el brazo-_Ouch! Bueno, bueno, está bien…lo siento, Papaleta-_ el mapache se frotaba el área afectada mientras veía al mencionado marcando en su rostro una leve sonrisa-_¿por qué no vamos a ver si lo encontramos afuera del parque?-_sugirió la cabra, al escucharlo todos estuvieron de acuerdo saliendo del lugar.

De vuelta en el hospital, la máquina de chicles jugaba con sus dedos mirando sus pies en la sala de espera, de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para divisar a alguien que le ayudara a informarle sobre el estado del aviar. Pregunta tras otra le recorrían en la cabeza, cerró fuertemente los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza, los abrió lentamente, quiso despejar su mente con otra cosa menos preocuparse, ya era suficiente con el estrés que le trae el trabajo con el par todos los días, pero esta era una situación muy distinta, estaba en juego la vida de Mordecai. Desde ese día que lo arrolló no pudo dormir tranquilo en pensar cómo se tomará la noticia los demás y sobre todo, cómo iba a estar el plumífero, realmente le preocupaba, no como jefe, aunque suene extraño, como amigo. Un ligero vibrar vino de sus manos, era su celular, lo observó unos segundos dando un largo suspiro, no tuvo más remedio que contestar, en la otra línea se podía oír unos ligeros susurros continuado por una voz preocupante, esto alteró a Benson-_¿Benson? ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Te han secuestrado?!-_la paleta tragó saliva, aún tenía esa idea en la cabeza por el mapache-_¿Papaleta? ¿Secuestrado? Por supuesto que no, ¿quién…? Olvídalo, estoy en el hospital por…bueno, es una larga historia_

_-¿¡En el hospital!? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dejaron mal herido los secuestradores?-_Benson se puso una mano en rostro seguido por un largo suspiro-_Skips… ¿Skips está allí?-_la paleta volteó a donde se encontraba el yeti-_Sí, pero…-_la paleta fue interrumpido por la máquina-_Bien, pásamelo…_

_-Pero, Benson…-_la máquina estaba al tanto de irritarse, nuevamente le interrumpió-¡_Solo pásamelo, Papaleta!-_la paleta le obedeció dándole el teléfono al yeti, Benson le explicó lo que había sucedido, al terminar la llamada, el yeti miró a los integrantes del parque-_¿Qué pasó, Skips?-_el mapache miró al yeti mientras veía como colocaba el teléfono en su lugar-_Esto no le van a gustar…-_todos se miraron entre sí escuchando hablar al yeti.

Pasó media hora desde que la máquina de chicles le dijo al yeti lo ocurrido y ninguno se había asomado al lugar de los pasillos blancos, ni siquiera Rigby y mucho menos, no sabía nada del estado del aviar. Un corazón inquietante estaba en el pecho de la máquina. Cinco minutos más tarde, los miembros entraron al lugar localizando a Benson, el mapache corrió hasta donde se encontraba él, asustando un poco a su jefe, un extraño panzazo sintió la máquina al ver el mapache cerca de él seguido por los demás, era una rara combinación de culpa y de nervios.

Una hora pasó, desde que lo llevaron a emergencias, no dejaba de estar tranquilo. Nadie se atrevía a dirigirse la palabra, de vez en cuando se intercambiaban la mirada, la paleta rompió el hielo

-_Si no fuera por mi débil agarre_,_ Mordecai no estaría aquí…-_Papaleta lentamente bajaba la mirada, esto lo pudo notar la máquina de chicles, se mordió el labio inferior mientras le siguió un suspiro-_No, Papaleta…-_el mencionado lo miró al igual que los demás, desde esa llamada, quiso no parecer lo más sospechoso, solo le había contado que le aviar tuvo un accidente, pero no pudo más, no lo podía ocultar más-_…no tienes la culpa, yo la tengo-_todos abrieron los ojos tan grandes como platos, la máquina volteó la mirada continuando hablando-_yo…lo atropellé!-_el mapache al oír esto, empezó a fruncir el ceño-_¿¡Hiciste, qué!?_

* * *

**_Y aquí culmina el capítulo N° 3! Es corto, lo sé T_T es que tengo que culminar otros capítulos de otras historias y se me viene el día de entrar otra vez a clases _****( /-' )**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a todos que siguen y dejan reviews, me satisface que una historia como esta les agrade.**

**Hasta otra n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

El mapache sintió un calor en su pecho, volteó a ver de nuevo a la máquina de chicles. No podía creer que su jefe haya sido el culpable de aquel accidente, sus manos se formaron en pequeños puños lanzándose hacía la máquina, este abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos. Los integrantes del parque intentaron detener la acción del mamífero, el yeti tomó por sorpresa al mapache alejándolo del alcance de la máquina de chicles. El mapache se movía con mucha intranquilidad en las manos del yeti intentando librarse-¡_Suéltame! -_protestaba mientras dirigía de vez en cuando miradas hacia su jefe; Benson lo miraba mientras que un acelerado corazón hacía paso en su pecho, podría decirse que algo así venía, más por parte del mapache, dio un suspiro mirando el suelo antes de observar al pequeño mamífero lleno de ira, lo entendía…era su amigo-_Rigby…escucha yo-_le fue interrumpido por el mamífero quien lo señalaba-_No! tu escúchame! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Mordecai?-_la máquina tragó saliva, mientras escuchaba cada palabra del mapache-_¿Por qué?, ¡¿a qué se debe?! Eres un miserable, Benson! ¿Me oyes? ¡Un miserable!-_la expresión de Benson siguió por un ceño fruncido, podía sentirse su rostro empezando a calentarse-¡_Fue un accidente, Rigby! ¡Un mal entendido!-_su voz empezó a quebrarse-_¡¿Tú crees que haría una cosa así porque me da la gana?! ¿¡Crees que eres el único que estás preocupado por Mordecai? ¡Maldita sea!-_retrocedió sentándose en unos de los asientos cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos dejando liberar unas lágrimas, los empleados le miraron, el mapache sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, bajó su mirada oyendo los sollozos de su jefe, el mamífero le fue liberado por el yeti, éste le miró. El mamífero estaba inseguro de sus pasos, se dirigió cerca de la máquina subiendo en unos de los asientos cerca de él, sus orejas decayeron lentamente-_Benson…lo siento por lo que te dije-_Benson dejó de sollozar, tenía la misma sensación de la que tuvo cuando estaba a punto de perder su trabajo, que a viva voz, le dijo al par que era lo único que tenía **_*_**, cerró los ojos fuertemente. El mapache lo observó esperando tan siquiera una respuesta-_Bien…-_abrió sus ojos dirigiendo la mirada al mamífero, limitándose de encogerse de hombros-_Sólo que…odio tener esta sensación conmigo, sabiendo que soy el único culpable de ello…-_la enorme paleta sacudió la cabeza haciendo llamar la atención de la máquina-_No digas eso Benson, él va a estar bien…-_Benson se limitó a sonreír desviando la mirada de los demás incluyendo al mapache que estaba a su lado, dando un largo y pesado suspiro, estaba tenso al notar que nadie se dirigía a ellos a hablarle sobre el estado que se encontraba el aviar.

Una hora más pasó, entre los pasillos un hombre con bata blanca, cabello castaño, de mediana estatura llamó la atención a la máquina de chicles, un nuevo escalofrío sintió en su metálico cuerpo seguido por el grupo

-_El paciente se encuentra estable, pero eso no significa que está del todo bien…-_el mapache le interrumpió-_Pero… ¿podemos verlo, cierto?-_el hombre asintió-_Sí, pero solo permitiré a dos, no quiero que crean un ambiente tenso, más estando en ese estado…-_el mapache levantó su mano-_quisiera verlo…-_el hombre volvió a asentir-_Bien, ¿quién…-_antes de continuar, la máquina de chicles dio un paso adelante-_Bien, síganme y por favor, los demás, vuelvan a sus asientos, luego tendrán su turno-_Dando una leve sonrisa a los demás mientras se daba media vuelta seguido por el par. A los pocos segundos, el trío llegó a la habitación dejando al descubierto al ave postrado en la cama con ambos ojos cerrados.

* * *

**_El capítulo está medio flojo y corto…_**

**_*Me pareció bien mencionar el momento del capítulo de "Carro golf extremo" como ejemplo_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado n_n_**

**_Hasta otra!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

Oscuridad. Unos pasos hacía un enorme eco a través de ella. Un repentino frío se sentía en el visitante que torpemente caminaba en lo oscuro, estaba confundido en busca de alguna señal que le ayudara en qué lugar se encontraba. Plumas azules fueron iluminadas de la nada por una luz blancuzca, mirando a su alrededor estaba el doble de confuso, con una voz quebradiza hizo eco en la habitación y nadie le contestó, tratando de olvidar aquel frío incesante en su cuerpo se abrazó a sí mismo. Solo. Así se sentía en ese entonces. Unos cascabeles le hicieron alzar su mirada, se sobresaltó al escucharlos. Una pequeña sombra se le acercaba, el ave sólo pudo tragar saliva mientras un acelerado corazón rondaba en su pecho.

* * *

El pecho del ave subía y bajaba lentamente junto con una mirada del mamífero clavada en él. Cruzados de brazos, una máquina de chicles le acompañaba, que, de vez en cuando dirigía unas pequeñas miradas al aviar y al mapache. El mapache se limitaba a devolverle la mirada a su propio jefe, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos que le era imposible zafarse de ese momento, aún no creía que su amigo estaba luchando por sobrevivir. Silencio. Un incómodo y eterno silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, el mapache movía lentamente la cola mirando a su aviar amigo.

-_¿Hola?...-_una voz quebradiza salió del pico del ave seguido por la sombra, empezó a asustarse-_Hola, Mordecai…-_la voz al final le contestó

-_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-Eso no es lo que importa…lo que importa ahora es tu estado-_la sombra se le acercó quedando frente al ave azul, los ojos de este se abrieron tan grandes como platos-_¿Ma-Margarita?-_la mencionada se limitó a mover su cabeza negando-_No Mordecai, no soy Margarita…soy tu ángel guardián, solo tomé esta forma-_el arrendajo ahora se encontraba confundido-_¿Mi… ángel guardián? No entiendo…-_el ave le tomó la mano al arrendajo dirigiéndose a una brillante luz, Mordecai cerró los ojos con fuerza, al sentir que el "viaje" fue interrumpido, volvió a abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo en la cama respirando lentamente mientras que el mapache y la máquina de chicles le acompañaba en la habitación, se acercó al mapache intentando notar la atención pero su ala atravesó el cuerpo del mamífero, lo intentó varías veces pero todo el intento fue en vano; la réplica del cardenal negó con la cabeza-_No Mordecai, no puedes hacer eso, nadie te puede ver, solo tú y yo-_el arrendajo tomó su ala y volteó la mirada-_y entonces…¿para qué me sacaste de mi cuerpo?-_la cardenal se limitó a encogerse de hombros-_Sólo quise que supiera, lo tan preocupados que están tus amigos, si quieres verlos otra vez, debes luchar-_dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en espalda apareciendo en la sala de espera, el arrendajo se les acercó y se le prendió el foco, él sabía que Skips era místico, pensó que podría ver fantasmas o cosas así, pero fue en vano, la cardenal le miró-_No me hagas volver a repetírtelo, no nos pueden ver, intenta luchar…-_un ceño fruncido se hizo notar en el arrendajo-_¿Y qué si no puedo? ¡¿eh?! ¡¿Qué clase de ángel guardián eres tú?!-_el arrendajo se encontró nuevamente en la habitación oscura-_Eso no lo decido yo, yo sólo me encargo de que estés bien, el resto lo debes hacer tú-_desapareciendo de la vista del aviar dejándolo un tanto confundido y otra vez solo. Pensaba que estaba delirando o que su mente le tendía una broma de mal gusto, aunque pensaba en ello, no iba a olvidar lo que le aconsejaron: debe seguir luchando. El arrendajo ahora pudo oír voces más allá de sus pensamientos notando la presencia del mapache que cubría una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; había despertado.

* * *

**_Perdonen la espera T_T, pero ya que, he aquí el siguiente capítulo :D_**

**_Espero que les guste y no olviden dejen reviews! 3_**

**_Hasta luego n_n_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

El aviar sonrió forzado, se sentía débil, esto lo pudo notar el mapache pero no se concentró en pensar mucho en ello-_Oye viejo… ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-_el arrendajo se limitó a asentir dejando escapar un leve suspiro apartando la mirada del visitante, lo que le hizo un tanto raro al mapache devolviéndole la mirada a su jefe, que sorprendentemente no se encontraba en la habitación un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro del mapache, ¿dónde se habrá ido?

Entre los blancos pasillos del hospital, se encontraba caminando la máquina de chicles, no era su intención abandonar la habitación, solo quería concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos y dejar escapar un poco el momento, se sintió un poco aliviado al saber que Mordecai había despertado pero no dejaba de estar preocupado.

Las horas pasaron, una plateada luna adornaba aquella noche. Benson conducía hacia su departamento, unas pequeñas gotas se deslizaban en el parabrisas convirtiéndose en lluvia, no era tan fuerte como la otra vez que por accidente atropelló a su propio empleado pero no dejó de sentirse un deja-vu. Estacionando el vehículo suspiró, abriendo la puerta corriendo al edificio; miró su reloj, eran cuarto para las once, se dirigió a su cama preparándose para dormir, lentamente cerró los ojos cayendo rendido.

* * *

Unas gotas caían en una cueva oscura y fría, el visitante torpemente caminaba tras ella encontrándose con un estanque iluminado por los pocos rayos del sol, no pudo evitar estar confundido. Se arrodilló frente al estanque pero no vio su reflejo, unas de sus manos intentó tocar aquel agua cristalina que de la nada se convirtió espesa y gelatinosa, a lo que le dio algo de repugnancia; el ambiente cambia encontrándose en un bosque oscuro donde una fría ventisca hizo que temblara todo su metálico cuerpo, caminando lentamente exploró el lugar mientras que una silueta se movía con gran rapidez, dejó de caminar mirando a su alrededor, las hojas de los arboles caían a causa de la ventisca pero no le daba mucha importancia

-_¿Un accidente?-_la voz se escuchaba cerca de la máquina de chicles, este volteó y se encontró con el plumífero azul sin ningún daño, se sobresaltó, era Mordecai- _Ehh…esto es imposible, tú estás en el hospital, es decir, ¡¿qué haces en mi sueño?!-_el arrendajo lo miró serio-_Pff! Sí, él está en el hospital, pero tu mente está acá_

_-¿Eh?-_Benson aún no entendía, el plumífero le intentó explicar-_Soy producto de tu imaginación…-_"Mordecai" creció tan enorme como el edificio en donde alojaba, dejándolo boquiabierto. De repente una fuerte pisada del plumífero hizo quebrar el suelo apareciendo nadando por su vida, mirando tras sí tratándose de una cascada en donde el final se encontraba unas filosas rocas, en donde caía lentamente.

Abrió de golpe los ojos enterrándose en su almohada, miró su despertador en la mesita de noche, eran las doce en punto, dio un largo suspiro intentando conciliar el sueño, pero ahora le era imposible, ¿Por qué soñó eso?, se preguntaba a sí mismo, suspiró levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la cocina, tal vez un vaso de leche tibia le ayudaría a volver a dormir.

* * *

**_Y he aquí el final de este capítulo 6!_**

**_Me encanta hacer este "tipo de sueños", por así decirse _**

**_Es corto porque no me siento inspirada y para no dejarlos esperar más tiempo, lo tienen aquí _**

**_Dejen Reviews!_**

**_Hasta otra! n_n_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

Gotas caían deslizándose en las ventanas mientras que una fría ventisca le acompañaba; la noche seguía con la inesperada lluvia, mientras que los demás estaban entre las cobijas con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el frío del clima, uno no lo estaba. Con una taza llena de un blancuzco líquido, miraba cada gota que caía.

Los demás decidieron que necesitaba descanso, relajarse, e igual le prometieron que le iban a avisar sobre cualquier cosa al respecto con Mordecai, al principio dudaba de esa acción pero accedió a cumplirla regresando a casa. Un cielo gris reinaba en ese entonces, suspiró regresando a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, un sol radiante le era acompañado por un despejado cielo azul; los primeros rayos del sol, entraron por la ventana iluminando cada esquina de la habitación. Un agudo sonido le siguió, este era producido por una alarma; entre las cobijas, una mano salió tratando de apagarlo, al no tener éxito, lo tomó arrojándolo contra la pared, era el segundo en un mes. Una voz grave salió de sus labios, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse.

El panorama cambia en otra habitación alojado por el plumífero azul que, había despertado, no se sentía del todo bien, pero a decir verdad, se sentía más aliviado que los días pasados; recorriendo con la vista su habitación temporal, notó que nadie se encontraba en ella. Pero la soledad duró poco, al escuchar un crujir de una puerta abriéndose su vista se concentró en el visitante, sonrió, pero al notar que no era alguien que pertenecía al parque, su sonrisa se desvaneció: era un doctor

-_No se preocupe, muy pronto dejaré que sus amigos le vea-_el arrendajo se limitó a asentir, viendo al hombre retirarse por la puerta mientras que la cerraba con cuidado. Otra vez solo. Giró su cabeza pensando en otra cosa, como para alejarse de lo que estaba sintiendo, cerró los ojos mientras que una fina lágrima salió de ella, no entendía el porqué, solo pensó que no podía controlarse a sí mismo en ese estado, negó con la cabeza, él confiaba de sí mismo, si podía salir de otras cosas peores, ¿por qué no podía en esa?, pensó. Nuevamente, la puerta se abrió, dejando notar a una máquina de chicles; Mordecai estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del visitante

-_Hey…-_el arrendajo escuchó, volteó su mirada fijándose en la de su jefe, se limitó a saludar-_Y-¿Y los demás?-_Benson se limitó a encogerse de hombros-_Están en la sala de espera durmiendo…supongo que velaron por ti toda la noche-_el aviar asintió lentamente, un silencio incómodo estaba en la habitación; ninguno de los dos se tenían una conversación larga, ni en el parque ni fuera de él, y si lo hacían, era por alguna necesidad. El arrendajo decidió romper el hielo, dejando escapar un débil susurro que apenas Benson lo escuchó:-_Tengo miedo…-_Benson se le acercó

-_Tengo miedo, ¿sabes?...y-yo no me esperaba algo así, comprendo que es un accidente, pero…no creo poder salir de esta, Benson…-_un ceño fruncido por parte de su jefe se pudo notar-_NO! escucha…no digas eso, Mordecai…nunca! ¿Entendido?-_el arrendajo cerró los ojos con preocupación-_Perdón…solo me siento nervioso…no mido lo que digo, es todo…_

_-Sí, entiendo…-_el aviar intentó en cambiar la conversación-_Benson… ¿alguna vez te has sentido miedo por algo…o incluso por alguien?-_Benson se extrañó por aquella pregunta, pero no iba a dejarla en el aire-_Pues sí…muchas veces…-_apartando la mirada al arrendajo; comprendió que no era una buena pregunta en ese momento, pero a pesar de ello, prosiguió-_Trato de olvidar, pero por mucho esfuerzo que hago, no puedo…ya viví la experiencia al ver el final de mi amigo, bueno, yo lo consideraba así…; tengo miedo de hacer amigos, porque…-_suspiró-_igual pienso que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlos a salvarse o que se yo…-_volteó su mirada al notar la presencia notoria del aviar azul-_Benson…no pensaba en ello, pensé que no tenías amigos solo por tu temperamento, pero creo que me equivoqué…oye…_-llamándole la atención a su jefe-_¿somos amigos, no?-_al momento de tomar la palabra, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los demás quien venía a ver al aviar.

* * *

**_Y bueno…aquí está el siguiente capítulo, siento la demora T_T_**

**_En fin, espero que les guste y dejen reviews! nWn_**

**_Hasta en otra ;)_**


End file.
